


Tyrants and Deciet

by strawbearvie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, F/F, F/M, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Magical Realism, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Prince Kageyama Tobio, Prince Oikawa Tooru, Princes & Princesses, Questioning, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Tension, hinata loves nature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbearvie/pseuds/strawbearvie
Summary: Successors from the Karasuno Kingdom always had true loyalty from their people. Everyone stood by their King in battle until the very end, until they were the last ones standing.Until his highness turned around to see no one there.ORThe Kingdom AU that literally no one asked for. I tried to make everyone as 'in character' as possible!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. [ THE   END   AND   THE   BEGINNING ]

**Author's Note:**

> I've been itching to get this out for the past 3 days, I literally couldn't do work until I did.  
> Hopefully, it doesn't seem too rushed!
> 
> It's not really gotten into the timeline that I wrote up, but hopefully, it sets the scene enough :) enjoy <3

Kingdoms rise and fall.

This is how history is written. The ambition of human desire being the driving force of conflict. The strongest survive while the brilliant emerge victoriously above all else.

Many generations prior, Karasuno _was_ one of the brilliant. Prodigy sovereigns succeeding each monarch, the monarchy was undividedly capable of creating such geniuses. Each successor was bred and trained to excel in hand-to-hand combat, tactical skills, and charm.

Citizens from all over the Miyagi Prefecture had relocated to thrive in Karasuno's brilliance. Many introduced their trades in Karasuno, desperately trying to grasp the Karasuno glory. They built their lives on the gracious rulings of the Karasuno Monarchy, the Trade Laws working in favour of those who strived for it.

But that had been generations ago. Their union with the great Aoba Johsai had given them a few more generations of skilled sovereigns, but after many moons of complacency Karasuno's connections to other realms had vanished. The Kingdom had been so absorbed in their own accomplishments, thriving in the victories of their predecessors. Their desire to evolve, their ambition to succeed had disappeared. The land that had once been great had regressed into the dust.

* * *

The crown had fallen back into the Kageyama lineage.

Tooru Oikawa had abdicated the throne, the prince had neglected his royal title for the title of Lord, believing that his calling laid elsewhere in the monarchy. Specifically in the arms of Hajime Iwaizumi, the son of a blacksmith. While the custom of arranged marriage had faded, marriage into a family with no political influence was still frowned upon by the people. For the sake of the kingdom - and frankly, his reputation - Tooru left the crown to the Kageyama successor.

Tooru was by no means a selfish soul - while his childish tendencies would disagree with this - but an egotistic one. Across the kingdom, he was known to use his charm to only draw the best of his subjects; a task proved impossible with his interest in the _male, commoner_ partner.

Though Tooru refused to admit it, Prince Tobio Kageyama was a far better fit as the successor of the Karasuno monarchy. While Tooru would need hours to achieve the bare minimum, the prodigy naturally excelled. In the art of combat, Tobio's every movement flawlessly calculated. His instincts and tactics on the battlefield and between kingdoms unmatched. The young prince had devoted the 17 years of his life to physical training and mastering every tactic, formal and informal, of battle. Most importantly, Tobio's heart and pride were strong; much stronger than his own. 

Tooru was simply too much of a 'people-pleaser'. Unable to disappoint his people with his personal desires, prone to break down at the simplest inconveniences. His strive and driving passion for perfection was his downfall. His succession of the crown would surely succumb him to madness.

* * *

Tooru could only do so much to subdue Tobio's passion for training.

"Tobio, I swear to fucking god, if you're outside again..." He grumbled to himself, "To think I left the crown to such an insolent shit-"

"He's having breakfast." 

Hajime appeared in the hallway, dressed in his usual attire. The clothes of a labourer, sleeves rolled up haphazardly, revealing all the burns and scars from the sparks. His fingers were rough, each fingertip had more calluses than what was considered normal. The blacksmith's collar was extremely worn and stretched; the long hours under severe heat from the forge had the young man pulling and straining the seams of his shirt in search of a cold breeze.

"I'm surprised he even listens to you Hajime," The brunette smiled at him, "The brat only seems to do what he wants."

Tooru reached for the blacksmith's hand, his eyes never leaving the other's.

Hajime grasped onto his fingers, then retracted immediately, thrusting his hands into his pockets. It was almost as if he had been burnt.

"Listen Tooru, I'm not ready. Not yet." He hesitated, avoiding the Tooru's eyes at all cost, the blood surfacing on his cheeks.

Tooru stared at the man before him. His hands were hidden inside his pockets so furiously, that the seams increasingly became worn. The frayed thread was desperately trying to hold the pieces of fabric together, any more force and there would be holes in his pockets.

There was a visible lump in his throat, where Hajime tried several times to swallow it away.

"I know. You need time, Hajime... I apologize." Tooru looked down at his feet, "But I will wait for your answer."

Tooru walked onward, swiftly proceeding towards Tobio's quarters. Flippantly, he turned around, grinning as his eyes set on Hajime.

"I'll see you around, Mr Blacksmith!"

* * *

It hurt.

Tooru couldn't deny that it didn't. Because it hurt more than he should allow it to. He tried to control himself, his breathing, and the way that his heartbeat was so vigorous in his chest sure that it would push its way through at some point. It really shouldn't hurt this much.

He clutched his chest, desperately trying to find a way to regain control of his emotions. Breathing the deepest breaths, trying to expel all the hot air stuck in his chest, the stabbing lump in his throat, and what seemed to be an invisible force stretching his heartstrings.

* * *

_Tooru stepped out into the courtyard just after sunrise._

_This was a routine for him. After getting dressed, and bribing Tobio with meat buns in exchange for lesson attendance, he would step out to watch the people go about their day._

_It was the same routine._

_The baker would drive out a few children from drooling at his pastries from the shop window, furiously wiping their saliva and finger marks from the outside. Following him would be his pregnant wife, who's stomach seemed to be significantly larger than normal. She was supposed to be having triplets. She would try to calm him down with soft words and loving caresses on his shaped biceps, but her brows would constantly be furrowed. She was most likely exhausted from carrying such an important being inside of her, her hand constantly embracing it._

_Then there were the lamplighters, tasked with blowing out the large candles and replacing them each morning. Tooru could see the darkness under their eyes because of their pale complexion, their long hours, and lack of sunlight being the culprit of the ghastly appearance._

_His eyes continued to survey the bustling townspeople._

_Until his eyes laid upon Hajime Iwaizumi. The muscular blacksmith had descended from a great line of forgers, the art of wielding metal coursing through his veins more prominently than his own blood. He was a beautiful man, with a rough personality, blunt and harsh with his words. He had a fixed scowl on his face, his eyebrows always upturned in concentration. His dark hair was always standing on end, from years of running his sweat-drenched hair upwards, and it was usually held together by scraps of cloth. But he was passionate, working excessive hours in the forgery alone, perfecting his creations. He was by far one of the greater forgers in the kingdom, his works sought out for by wealthy swordsmen on most days._

_Tooru approached the brusque blacksmith, his trembling hands hidden behind him in mock confidence._

_"Good morning Hajime," the brunette greeted, "Busy this morning?"_

_Tooru made this a habit over the years. Visiting the man and admiring him working. It started when Tooru befriended the young man when both he and Tooru were children scuttling about with blunt wooden swords. It seemed that Tooru was too sentimental to let go of the tradition, but settled for Hajime's company instead._

_"What's up Tooru? And not yet, the hunters haven't gotten back from their morning scavenge yet." The blacksmith kept his eyes on the dagger in front of him. He was sharpening it with a whetstone, wiping its sharp edges each time. "What about you? Shouldn't you be making sure that Tobio actually goes to his lessons instead of the stables?"_

_"Tobio's a big boy now, he can take care of himself." He said dismissively, "Anyways, wouldn't you rather that you had some eye-candy to watch over while you work?" Tooru tried looking at him flirtatiously, a charming glint in his eye._

_"Yeah, I would actually."_

_Tooru's heart picked up, suddenly beating irregularly and rapidly._

_"I heard one of the baker's daughter's_ **ass** _ets are something different," The blacksmith stopped working, looking up at his flirtatious companion._

_His heart dropped to his stomach. Though, Tooru wasn't exactly sure why. Of course, Hajime was straight and he knew that. A burly man like Hajime would most likely be. He would often be seen at the town pub drinking and using crass words with his comrades, the other soldiers returning from their daily duties. There weren't mountains of expectations held for him, especially as a simple blacksmith, but there were a few key ones. To have a wife and a son to continue the Iwaizumi name._

_Tooru sunk his head, his eyes tightly closed as if he was trying to hide the truth from himself. A large lump accumulated in his throat, gradually becoming more painful. His eyes welled up with tears until he furiously blinked them away. He couldn't keep himself together, let alone the truth._

_But his heart had a mind of its own. Tooru had been pining after his companion for the better part of 5 years. He had watched the man drunkenly stumble home with countless busty young women in his arm. Sometimes, he would find him politely but bluntly rejecting beautiful women left, right, and centre. He'd always see his eyes lingering on a beautiful woman on their excursions, something that would never happen to Tooru._

_Hajime saw Tooru's attitude drop. He began hesitating, worried that he had offended his childhood friend in some way._

_"You know that I'm just teasing..."_

_Tooru looked up, staring directly into Hajime's eyes. Smiling at him with tears ready to overflow._

_Wishing the man before him, knew of such an unrequited love._

* * *

"Tooru, you have an ugly look on your face." Tobio appeared before him, a blank look plastered on his face. The youth held his wooden practice sword on his shoulders and in his left hand an enchiridion on traditional sword-fighting.

"It's not an ugly look! Have you seen my face? It's never ugly! You're ugly, idiot!" Tooru stuck his tongue out at the younger, childishly defending himself.

"Ugly means: unpleasant or repulsive, especially in appearance." Tobio recounted, reciting the definition by rote. "I find your face to be unpleasant right now. Therefore, it is ugly."

"Why you little-"

"Your highness!" Tadashi Yamaguchi jogged wearily towards the bickering pair. "Your tutor, Kei Tsukishima, has been frantically searching for you. You scarcely spent 5 minutes in your first exercise."

* * *

Kei had his feet propped up onto the library table. In his hands, the latest revised edition of "Reptiles of the Ancient World".

* * *

Tobio's face contorted, and he made to sprint down in the opposite direction of the pair.

Tooru turned around to face Tobio. His demeanour had changed. A sort of uncomfortable aura surrounding the Prince.

"Tobio. Come here." The younger prince stood at attention. His limbs were tense and fear was distinctly displayed on his face.

Tadashi gulped. This was truly not part of his pay-grade. Tadashi was practising as a royal tutor along with his companion, Kei. All he wanted was to teach young children, not whatever this situation entailed. When he accepted the offer to 'assist in educating the successors of the crown', he expected to be taking care of a young child; not a young adult.

"Tadashi, yourself and Mr Tsukishima are excused for the day. Do not worry," Tooru's expression was ingenuine, the smile more violent than intended, "The leave is paid for. His highness' lessons will continue next week."

Tooru seized Tobio's collar and dragged him back to his quarters.

* * *

Shouyou Hinata was not intelligent.

His master, Keishin Ukai, had known that from an early age. Academically, Shouyou could barely understand beyond metaphors and idioms, always comprehending them as literal.

He explained that such intricate words were too difficult and unnecessary to describe the intentions of the writer, or how to describe how a swordsman would defeat his opponent in close combat. Words such as ' _bam_ ', ' _shyup_ ', or ' _badum_ ' were enough to instruct someone how and when to do something. For example: ' _shyup_ ' entailed that the individual should bring his sword forward to attack, the motions of his sword must be long and an extension of his own body. While ' _gwah_ ' would a more stealthy approach, avoiding as much contact with the enemy as possible.

As Keishin lost all hope in educating Shouyou as a child, his instincts were more than enough to make up for everything.

Shouyou's raw talent and knowledge in the art of combat alone was a force to be reckoned with. The redhead's raw ability to spring from ground level to several meters above his natural eye-line was impressive enough, but combined with his speed and predatorial instincts, the child's potential exponentially increased. More than Keishin's talent, that was for sure.

However, one talent that Shouyou had mastered on his own was incredible.

"How can someone who lives in the woods, get lost every single day!" The master sighed. Of course, Shouyou must have some downfalls. No matter how significant they are.

Keishin continued to search for Shouyou for another few minutes. He held onto his crutch, hobbling along the uneven woodland floor. This had become a weekly routine since Keishin even considered mentoring Shouyou. The shrimp was prone to constantly wandering off into the woods, never fully listening to instructions, and shooting off for something more interesting. Whether it was a cute bunny that he saw in the forest, or running off to cull the doe for meat. His protege was forever an unpredictable soul.

"Sir!" Keishin's neck whipped around to see the shrimp jumping down from a tree branch. "Look what I found! Those red coral shells I used for that red paint Natsu loves!" 

A gigantic grin was plastered on the redhead's face, any larger and his mouth would surely split.

"Little Red, how many times have I got to tell you? You have to at least tell me where you're going before you shoot off like that..." Keishin ran his fingers through his blonde locks. If not for the fondness over Shouyou that had grown over the years, he would have surely succumbed to insanity.

"I'm really sorry! It's just, I remember that you taught me about that _Borage_ herb thing, so when you told me to get you carrots I started to get anxious because the bushes started going _'gyoom gyoom'_ . So I was like: "Oh I'll just go get that anxiety herb!" and I did! But then I found some wild _Zingiber_ **** and I was like: "Oh I'll take that whenever I get nervous too!" because I remember you telling me that it helps whenever I throw up!

Then I saw the cutest owl! And I tried to give him a hug and some nuts I found on the floor, but he flew away, I think he didn't like that I threw it at him. He was like ' _zoom_ ' from the branch to the other and then he was suddenly gone. It was so cool! And I thought if only I could jump like that, so I did. But then I tripped over and found some red coral shells in a little bag! I tried to find whos the owner but I looked at the bag and it looked like it was just thrown to the side? Then I heard you looking for me." The excitable redhead breathed, "And now we're here. Though, I did forget the carrots..."

"Don't you worry too much, Little Red." With his left hand, Keishin ruffled the younger's glowing hair. "How about we marinate some of that venison you culled yesterday? Then I'll try to see if we have any greens in the garden." Keishin looked at the younger lovingly. "But first, would you mind adjusting this splint? I think it loosened while I was walking."

Shouyou nodded enthusiastically.

The redhead shrugged off his jacket, placing it on a nearby fallen tree for Keishin to rest on. He folded up Keishin's trousers and unstrapped the splint, revealing an uncomfortable sight. Keishin's left limb was grey, abhorrent with veins in a multitude of green, blue, and purple hues. He often said that towards the end of the war, long before he had met the Hinata household, he was cursed by a serpent whose territory he had intruded on. There was no bite wound, but paralysis and an ugly discolouration ending just below his knee.

The redhead made quick work on the infected area. He revealed a woollen fabric and drenched it in ointments and oils to place onto the main area of discolouration. 

"Master, are you sure we don't need one of those magic healers? I'm sure I could try to find one!" The shrimp had always worried over his Keishin's injuries.

"It'll be fine, Little Red. The treatments have been working better these days." The master said with a slight restraint in his voice. "You can continue, I can take the pain."

Shouyou looked at his master and provided him with a piece of cloth to bite into. He replaced the splint and began to strap the buckles together, tightening them around to support the leg. Keishin groaned in pain. His apprentice pinched parts of his leg, ensuring blood flow continued.

As Shouyou finished Keishin reached for his hand, placing some of his weight onto the younger to help support himself. The duo began to make their way back to their lodgings.

"Thank you my Little Red." 

* * *

"Since you cannot seem to be bothered with your tutoring, we're going to switch things around," Tooru explained, "You'll be doing the tutoring."

Tooru led Tobio down towards the all-boys middle school; it was the school's taster day for swordsmanship.

"You will be teaching young boys how you wield a sword." Tooru passed him a practice sword, the hilt too small for Tobio's hand. "Then, you will listen to their issues. Whether it's about their family issues or their own issues with the training. You have to be understanding, these children are the part of the underprivileged demographic of the Kingdom." Tooru gave the young prince a look, "I expect you not to disappoint."

The young Lord knew what he was doing. While Tobio excelled in everything, his sensitivity towards human emotions was nonexistent. He could barely understand why some people would be offended by his harshness, nor why some things are better left unsaid. Most importantly, he hated imperfection, Tooru wanted to push his buttons. He wanted to anger him.

"It will be simple. If they listen to my commands they will win." Tobio stared at the group of youths through the window, assessing their statures.

"We will see."


	2. [ A   F O R M I D A B L E   A L L Y ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this chapter, may I just mention something very important?
> 
> Currently, in the media, everything has been very chaotic. Whether it is about the Racism that has been occurring, Coronavirus, governmental issues or anything. It has been very difficult to continue reading about the horrors going on.
> 
> But I stand by the BlackLiveMatter movement. I hear your voices. I see you. I stand by you.  
> Please consider signing petitions to the movement. Where and when you can, protest. But safely, please. Wear masks - especially with the Coronavirus still being fresh -, know your rights in case of any issues and make sure that you take care of yourselves and those around you. 
> 
> Be anti-racist. Have your voices heard. 
> 
> I wish you all the best.

Tobio realized how much he hated children. Specifically, children under the age of 10. They were disgusting.

With their constant regenerative layer of strange slimy substances, Tobio was degraded to a simple Nursemaid. It was simply insulting. The substances would sneak their way under his freshly-trimmed nails and it was revolting, he couldn’t just wash his hands they could easily just contaminate them again. Then there was the persistent high-pitched bickering, the children would argue and bicker over the most trivial problems: whether it was the ‘color of the sword’s hilt’ or that they wanted to spar with their best friend only. The problems seemed to be endless. Constructive criticism was ignored or inappropriate for young children. Every cry, every whine, and every unnatural sound was because Tobio was ‘being mean’.

The young prince would have preferred any other activity. Whether it be appeasing the businessmen of the dying trade or fifty laps around the castle grounds. He would rather suffer that, than a few more weeks of whatever this god-forsaken torture was.

After the shipwreck of a lesson, Tobio sat at a desk in one of the ridiculously cramped classrooms. Every wooden desk was graffitied with numerous names of students, each of them engraved over previous names. There were chalk dusk and some form of muddy shreds littering the inscriptions, each of them embedded in some way. The corners of the tables were chipped and worn in, obviously, they were far beyond their 'use-by date'. Beside Tobio was Tadashi Yamaguchi, who had been called to inscribe the requests of the people.

As the children were collected by their guardians, they spoke to the young prince. They would inquire a whole multitude of requests: varying from patrols being increased in the right-wing of the kingdom to ways to renovate the schools and orphanages from their worn states.

By the end of the day, Tobio was surprised how he kept his composure. The temptation to send a child, and sometimes parent, into unknown oblivion, was too much and if it weren't for Tooru's supervision Tobio would have caved to his impulses. 

By dusk, there was a single child left, his guardian had sent word that his shift at the local civil servants' station had run late and that he should arrive before nightfall. The young prince stepped outside, watching the sunset behind the clocktower, and he sat on the small step outside the orphanage. 

Tooru stayed inside the school, chatting up a storm with one of the female volunteers. She was enchanted by the overflowing charm from the man if the bright red blush wasn't evidenced enough.

A short man, his eyes hidden behind his spectacles, with unruly brown-hair came sprinting towards the school. His eyebrows were softly furrowed and his dark eyes were sparkling against the sunset. His clothes were filthy with dirt and strange particles of dust, and his skin was covered in the same substance. The dark powder was embedded into the crevices of his nails and the lines of his finger joints. Despite this, the man looked worryingly young, he couldn't possibly be a father, he looked to be about 20 at most.

"I'm not too late am I? I'm so sorry, I tried to get off earlier but I couldn't!" The man wiped his forehead of sweat, only to spear some more of the black substance onto his forehead.

"Father!" A small figure sped past the prince, running straight into the arms of the miner.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, Takeru! I didn't think that farming would need so much work." The man knelt, his hand stroking the child's blonde locks. He looked up towards Tobio. "I'm Ittetsu Takeda, Takeru's guardian. Nice to meet you, your majesty." He bowed.

Yukie Shirofuku, the volunteer that was talking to Tooru, welcomed the guardian, offering him some tea and a seat in front of Tobio's desk. Tadashi had long since been sent home, so it was left to Tobio to scribble down notes of the meeting.

"Are there any requests that you would like considered?" Tobio couldn't look the man in the eye. "Anything at all, I am in your service." 

"If it is not too much, Sires." Ittetsu began to fiddle with the dirt under his fingernails. "As Miss Yukie knows, I only took Takeru in thinking that it would only be the two of us. But over the years, orphans are just getting more common, especially near the soup kitchens. I care for a 4 at the moment, but money has been tight."

"Do you want money? How much?" Tobio honestly wanted the meetings to end. If money was what it took, then money it will be.

"Your Highness, money in the kingdom has been tight over the few years. I understand that." The man let out an uneven sigh.

"What is it you want then?"

"People. If it were possible, we could cull some of the animals in the forests. A substantial amount could cover the needs of the soup kitchens for 2 weeks!" Ittetsu found himself gripping the sides of his chair desperately as if he was trying to find a way to ground himself.

Tobio's eyes shone with anticipation.

* * *

"Your Highness! I know you're eager, but you have to wait for everyone else!"

He had been working for this since he had first entered a tactical meeting in his 11th year. His mind absorbed the information like a sponge: the tactics, enemy information, squadron sizes. He craved for the information like an infant for milk. He needed it.

"Major Chikara, your men need to match my pace." The bluehead glared at the men, seeing their exhaustion in their dragging feet. "If they want to get enough provisions for the Kingdom's soup kitchens, I suggest they improve their stamina."

"My liege, I mean no disrespect." The Major started.

"Then I would advise that the words exiting your mouth are true." 

"My liege, it is not even sunrise." He reasoned. Despite his respect for the talent of the young prince, he was made known of his demanding nature. "Partridges and pheasants arise when the sun arises. Even the doe will not arise at such a time."

"I understand that, but you must also realize... We are entering the Unclaimed. No laws will protect us there." The Prince's eyes narrowed, looking directly into Chikara's eyes. "If we are to remain out of sight of other Kingdoms and be able to collect a substantial hunt, we should be the first one in and the first one out of that forsaken place."

Tobio had a point. Of course, he had a point. He hadn't thought of this moment for the past year without analyzing and reanalyzing the variables involved. He had thought of everything, from the movements of Nomads and the kingdoms to the habits of the prey. Everything had been set in place. This would be the most profitable hunt the Kingdom had ever seen.

"Understood, Sir."

* * *

"Little Red, I will be in Town is there anything we're short of?" Keishin called into the front door, a smoking cigar perched between his teeth. It was barely past sunrise, but with the travel into the Market and beating the morning rush, he knew he had to be early. He began to try and fix the saddles on his horse, Jinsoku, only to realize that the reins and the girth had wasted away. Keishin frowned. 

Shouyou bounded around their home apothecary, hastily scribbling down spices, ingredients, and different bandages they grew short of. The parchment that he wrote on was extremely worn, the tear was skewed and extremely jagged. His handwriting was worse than usual, some of the spellings were hardly legible or close to whatever he meant. But Keishin knew. He always knew. Somehow.

"I'm writing a list!" Shouyou tapped the quill on the workbench. "How do you spell _Tramayn Root_? I know how to spell the root bit but the _Tramayn_ bit is awkward."

"T-R-A-M-A-Y-N. If you need to, draw pictures of what they look like on the side!" Keishin began brushing Jinsoku's mane. "I'm going to have to ride you bareback. Sorry."

Shouyou's bright tresses came into view, as the embodiment of the sun raced out of the cabin. He wore that smile as usual with a piece of scribbled paper and a mandrake covered in ripped flour bag fabric. 

"Shou, why have you got a mandrake with you? Those are irritating to ride with." 

"Well, I found this one in the forest the other day. I know I shouldn't have, but mandrakes are dangerous if they grow up, and it's not good to have them just growing there. Plus, there was some nightlock near it. But nightlock doesn't even grow naturally here. It hasn't for ages. I think... " A pout appeared on his face.

_Whose's growing mandrakes? And nightlock? This far into the Unclaimed? Fuck._

"Well, it's better that you brought it with you. Did you bring some of the earth around it?" Keishin placed the mandrake into his satchel, taking a mental note about the nightlock.

"I always do! You taught me remember?" Shouyou revealed a small pouch with the extracted earth. "It kind of stinks though. It doesn't smell like the earth around here. Kind of like stinky-dirt. Also, don't tell me you're going to ride bareback with your leg like that? Give me a second, I'll go get a blanket."

Keishin quickly placed the pouch into his satchel, as Shouyou bounded inside to get him a blanket, careful to keep it as far away from the mandrake as possible. Mandrakes were known to reach for their growth dirt to complete their maturity, and god knows that having it's screeching right next to Keishin would either drive him mad. Or kill him. 

"Here! It's my favorite blanket. It's comfortable too! Look I promise I washed it like the other day, did you know that I-"

"Little Red, as much as I love listening to your rambling, I _really_ need to get going. You know what to do if anything goes wrong, right? You need to-"

"If it's just a little bad thing, then send Karasu to fly over and get you. If it's a bad bad thing, then send Natsu on Nikuniku to come to get you straight away. And make sure nothing happens to Mama." Shouyou listed the emergency procedures for the nth time of the week, as he adjusted the blanket and helped Keishin mount his body comfortably. "We'll be fine Master. I promise!"

Keishin gave one final look at his precious Little Red. He bent down and placed his lips into his orange locks, breathing in the younger's fresh woodland scent. And with that, Keishin sped off into Karasuno's Town center.

* * *

Shouyou loved nature.

Keishin only came into Shouyou's life when he and Natsu were 13 and 14 years of age. Before that, Natsu took care of their mother, tending to her constant illness and negotiating with traveling merchants every so often. That left everything else to Shouyou. That entailed all the hunting, 'patrolling of the surrounding forest', and searching for berries that would make a lovely juice for Natsu. 

But Shouyou was not good at hunting. He was clumsy, and more often than not, he would only be able to hunt older, much tougher meats. Empathy overcame his instinct - and his worryingly large appetite - and he couldn't bring himself to hunt properly. When he did, he could see the animals that he so freely cared for struggle under the blade of his dagger. Each time it would haunt him, his remorse getting the better of him.

He thought of becoming a vegetarian. A new and upcoming trend that Natsu had found from talking to one of the travelling merchants. They tried it. And hated it. Natsu soon realized that she missed her mother's beautiful pork pies, while Shouyou found himself craving the meat buns he once purchased from a Karasuno merchant. They missed the tender juiciness of the meat, soon forcing them to break their newly discovered morals.

Once Keishin entered their lives, their lives improved significantly. The little sun was able to hunt for animals ethically, ensuring that their numbers wouldn't deplete over time and that their deaths were painless. He learned, and soon he would master, the art of Healing Alchemy, an old tradition of using the natural world to the user's advantage - though Shouyou was thoroughly lectured when trying to make a 'growth mixture'. Natsu learned to cure their meats over the winter, finding ways to preserve the meat and its textures. She would learn how to tailor the fur and other non-edible sections into beautiful saddles or accessories. She even made Shouyou a beautiful Lynx fur jacket, in time for the winter months. Without Keishin, the redheaded pair would have surely wasted away.

Shouyou found himself wandering through the forest canopy. He was sure that leaping from branch to branch would be safe, knowing that he would find a young layer of trees to break his fall. The little ginger searched for something to catch his eye; whether it was a new fluffle of rabbits finding a new burrow to settle in or an injured animal that needed his tender, loving care.

(Natsu knew of Shouyou's little adventures. But it doesn't mean she approved of them. He would come home with a whole multitude of bruises and scars, whether it was from angering a hive of wasps or being scratched up by a Lynx that distinctly didn't want to be bothered but a curious redhead. She would never tell Keishin though, or Shouyou would never hear the end of it.)

* * *

"Meaty meat, meat, meaty meat! Put'em together and you get meat and meat!" The ginger sang diligently, excited to eat the meat buns he hid into his little belt pouches.

As he played through the trees, Shouyou could hear the sounds of people walking on the trail. There were not many trails within the Unclaimed, people simply didn't use them enough. Dirt trails would over time become overgrown, Mother Nature began to take back her land, creating hidden trails to other kingdoms. Few dared to step too far into the land of Unclaimed, their laws were useless there and so they couldn't protect themselves. Some feared the dark spirits that supposedly protected the forest, their anger causing them to inhibit the bodies of the animals. But many feared the Icarus spirit, strange sunlight that would punish if the hunt was distasteful.

"Yutaro, for someone of your youth, you should be towards the front of the squad." Spat a deep voice. "Members of the Kindaichi family are usually better than this."

Shouyou peered through the trees.

He saw a group of five, clad in royalty armor. Each held a weapon of their choice, embellished with black and orange swirling details. Towards the back, was a man with spikey hair - _he looks like a turnip_ , Shouyou thought - with a bow-and-arrow like contraption in his muscular arms. His brows seemed permanently furrowed, with a pout plastered on his lips. Beside him was a larger figure, with his hair significantly longer and placed in a loose tie with hairs framing his face. He looked significantly older than the rest, his facial hair gathered just below his thin lips.

"Asahi, get a move on. Drag Yutaro if you really need to." The voice called out again. 

The voice came from the frowning character at the front. His hair was a deep navy blue, funnily collected into 3 separate arrow-like fringes in front of his face. Unlike the others, he wore a stupid black came, held together by a Crow Brooch with a golden crown. 

_That's the Karasuno emblem, I swear._

"Sire, we shouldn't stray too far. I'm sure we could still find pheasants nearer to Karasuno." The man beside him said. "I have a bad feeling."

"If I came here to do a half-hearted job, Mr. Chikara, I would have sent a child in your place. If this 'bad feeling'," The bluehead mocked, "Is going to hinder your ability, then I suggest you make your way home." 

The man, Chikara, submitted. He clenched the hilt of his sword in his left hand in anger.

_Blueberry-head should be nicer to his friends. I'm sure they're trying their best. Plus, he is right. If you don't know the Unclaimed too much you could get lost! Wait, I know the Unclaimed and I still get lost. Wahhh, I'm lost what am I going to do! Master is in the-_

Shouyou's thoughts were broken by the sound of screeching swords and struggling grunts of men. He looked down to see that the Karasuno group was accompanied by a similar group. Except they were yellow and orange in uniform. And they were fighting.

There he saw blood and violence everywhere. Men with blood and sweat dripping down in little droplets which collected into larger pools of blood on the floor, or into newly surfacing lacerations. Shouyou felt sick. He could hear the groans of Karasuno morphing into cries of pain, he could feel each and every emotion the felt. Fear. Distress. Suffering.

The goatee-man, Asahi he had learned, showed a face of terror as his enemy pummeled the hilt of his spear onto his temple. Asahi collapsed onto the floor. Shouyou's hands shook in fear, he wanted to help truly, but his body wouldn't let him move. His heart reached out for the group, but his brain begged him to stay hidden.

The Blueberry-man desperately trying to keep himself and his team alive. Not knowing, the devastation that was occurring behind him behind him.

* * *

Tobio was certain of his comrade's abilities.

As long as the swung their blades harder as he told them to; moved faster as he told them to; aimed their arrows more precisely as he told them to, they should be fine. They should be able to overpower these bandits. He stood with his back facing his comrades, entrusting them with his life. He knew that they would be there for him, he would be there for them and there will be someone to risk their lives to fight beside him. Just like the great kings. His subjects' loyalty was to him. He would have someone to cover his back when he needed it; their skills were good enough to do that. 

"Faster! Stronger! If you listen to me, we will win!" Tobio gritted his teeth together, whether it was to stop them from chattering from fear or to gain some focus in battle, he didn't know. "Yutaro, sort yourself out!"

Within the commotion, the young prince had lost sight of his comrades, his view was completely obstructed by the brigands. His opponent's hand gripped the hilt of his sword so tightly, Tobio was sure he was cutting the circulation off of his fingers. _It was an improper technique, it should be tight, but not that damn tight._ He forced his sword forward, clashing it against armour, he drove it forward and sliced upwards, slicing his opponent's right arm.

"Ennoshita! Cover my left!"

Tobio heard no response.

Tobio was sure that the Major had his own troubles to deal with. The number of outlaws they were facing was worrying, but he was sure that despite their opposing views, Ennoshita would fight with him. He could simply have another of the team cover him. 

"Hanamaki, get your ass over here!"

Still no response.

"Issei!"

Nothing.

Tobio moved his view towards his group. But there was simply no one in sight. Just him and what seemed a never-ending number of bandits. The young prince frantically whipped his head around, searching for a glimpse of the black and orange uniforms. There was simply no one. No evidence of them standing beside him. No sign of anyone fighting beside him. No one.

A blinding surge of light flashed around him.

The surge was almost golden but orange in hue. The young prince could recognize that it was human, the arms and legs being distinct features despite the speed it was moving at. The surge came from its golden orange tresses, slightly long and resembled the fire of the sun. It was breathtaking to witness. It darted from one side of the path to the other in inhuman speeds and agility. It was beautiful but terrifying, the sheer driving force of the light was godly. Tobio tried to follow the path of the light but struggled.

Distracted by the golden light, he felt a sharp pain struck him on the eyebrow then another, sharper pain on his left arm. The world became blurry, everything felt sickly and disgusting. He could feel all of his injuries at once. The several small wounds on fingers, the bruises on every joint of his body. Throbbing pains followed his nerve endings, from each wound and slash. The fears in his heart were more prominent now. He felt alone. The nerves on his back stood on end, sensitive to each blow of the wind or each movement of the opponent, it had to now that he was fighting a losing battle alone.

As he collapsed to the ground, all he saw was golden eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata have now met! Well, kind of but not really. 
> 
> Yes, nightlocks are the nightlocks from the Hunger Games, I'm not creative enough to make up random plants in this AU. Oopsies.
> 
> I tried to translate the whole 'King of the Court' issue into this AU but it seems I can't seem to get the feeling into it.
> 
> Also someone please love Takeda-sensei with me I love him so much he's so precious.


	3. [ D I R E C T   S U N ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored so here's another chapter that I wrote instead of doing A level work :)
> 
> WORD COUNT: 4,682

Hajime was well acquainted with the men within and outside of the Kingdom. He knew those who wanted to carry out their lives within the Kingdom's bounds and those who basked in what remained of the Karasuno glory. He even knew those who lurked in the shadows and darkness of the kingdom. The reputation preceded him, whether it a disgusting or intimidating reputation, everyone knew Hajime. Or at least, had known of him.

So, when Tooru dragged Hajime to catch an old acquaintance of his, Hajime's eyes lit up.  _ Who was he? _ _ Or is it a she?  _ Hajime rarely saw Tooru accompany anyone outside the bounds of the Kingdom. He was always with royalty or nobility; even mingling with those who simply worked in the castle. The brunette seldom surrounded himself with different people. Unless it was a meeting with a neighbouring kingdom. But that hadn't happened in years.

Tooru had insisted that Hajime accompanied him to try the bakery's newly improved Milk bread. He had been begging the baker to make it more "creamy and milky and soft" for many years, insisting that it would sell more. And it was. Quite frankly, it had been one of his most popular products of the week, the bread selling out within the morning.

Hajime didn't mind. He didn't mind being around the brunette, holding his hand and wrapping his arm around his waist to keep him from shooting off excitedly. He didn't mind when his fingers would accidentally brush Tooru's as they walked side-by-side. But he did mind when the friendly brunette would hold them up by flirting with every person he was acquainted with. He minded the fangirls that would confess their "true love" to him and insist that they should "try it out". He minded when Tooru held his hand but then would rush off just when Hajime grew comfortable. He minded when his stupid face would blow kisses to anyone that was him.

But he didn't mind spending time with Tooru. He often looked forward to it. Not that he would tell him of course.

"Hajime, now don't judge Shinshin okay? He's a little rough around the edges, but he's just a total sweetheart." Tooru smiled at him, his irritatingly shameless grin plastered on his face. "Kind of like you!"

As they entered the quaint teashop, Hajime moved to hide his face from his companion. The blacksmith's entire neck and face had become a strange shade of red, any more and you would think he was ill. 

The teashop was small, filled with misplaced 'knickknacks' and unmatched china. The window was filled with an alarming number of plants, the stems reaching from one side of the frame to the other. Some shrubs grew flowers with vibrant colours, while others' leaves would gradient from deep forest green to a strange coral shade. One particular plant was long, winding and wrapping itself around one of the poles and the window sill. Above the tables, and circumferencing the entire shop, were different china sets, all misplaced, all different styles, shapes and colours. However, he could feel the great care that had been given to maintaining the shop. Hajime's sharp eyes couldn't see a speck or particle of dust anywhere, all of the pottery and china gleaming beautifully against the rays of sunlight.

It was comfortable.

"Don't be an idiot. Plus make this quick, you said that Shimada would only give you fresh milk bread if we get there before dusk."

Tooru blatantly ignored the blacksmith, flicking his wrist at him. "You and Shinshin are the same, I swear!"

A deep and raspy voice called from the furthest table to the exit. 

"I'm over here, Tooru."

The voice came from a man, his features covered by a tatted cloak. It was a washed-out brown, with uneven patches in the fabric and areas where it seemed that the stitches had been repeated messily. Some stitching was glaringly obvious, with a whole multitude of colours ranging from red to strange blues; there was even a threat with multiple colours of green.

Upon closer inspection, Hajime's vision could thoroughly analyse him. Instinctively, his hand rested on a small sabre he kept hidden underneath his clothing. Golden blonde locks peaked out from his cloak, painstakingly obvious against the once-dark colour. The man's face held a few piercings, one still attached on his eyebrow and the other missing, its metal seemingly ripped out. Hajime could see his hands were calloused and full of various scars and bandaging. They were clean and well done.

"Shinshin, I haven't seen you in a while." Tooru had a devilish smirk on his face, though it was filled with familiarity and trust. "I'm glad you saw me before Old-man Ikkei kicks your ass for not visiting him." 

_ Strange for him to act like this. They seem close. _

"Tooru, call me 'Shinshin' one more time and  _ I  _ will kick your ass." 

"Fine then  _ Keishin _ , what brings you to Karasuno."

* * *

_ He was alone. _

_ Everything was dark and empty. It was him and a suffocating void. Oblivion.  _

_ Tobio couldn't breathe. Murky water entered his lungs. It burnt. _

_ They were watching him. Staring. Judging. _

_ His throat was parched and dry. Empty.  _

_ His arm was excruciating.  _

_ He could feel his bones breaking and reforming. His muscles were misplaced.  _

_ He saw Ennoshita standing on a boat, his back facing the young prince. He was moving towards him. _

_ "Faster! Stronger! Listen to me!" _

_ Ennoshita stopped. He turned around. His eyes were filled with darkness. _

_ "We will not fight beside a Tyrant." _

* * *

Shouyou forced himself to intervene. He was terrified. Thoughts came rushing in and out without being processed, each being dismissed faster than the last. Fingernails embedded into his palms, angry that he couldn't jump into the action. Muscles in his stomach churned and turned uncomfortably, he felt nauseous, everything was uncomfortable and disgusting, he could feel his heart ready to jump out his chest.

With trembling hands, he jumped behind a dense hedge nearer to the site of action. Hauling remains of one of the bandits towards him, he began to search. For something, anything that could be of use to him. In a small pouch with a red cross messily dyed onto its fabric, he found a crushed reddish powder. It smelt like honey and balsamic vinegar; he dipped his finger onto it and it painfully sizzled against his fingers.  _ Acacia Ignis. _

"I'm sorry Mr. Bandit. I'm going to have to take this off of you." He looked at the man's arm, a bow and arrow in his clutches. "This would be useful too. Thank you!"

With that, Shouyou scrambled off, back into the canopy of the forest. His digits continued to tremble rapidly, they were cold and stiff. Using some flexible dead vines, he exchanged the sharp flint at the end for the explosive pouch. Starting a spark on the dead vine, he fired the explosive far into the air. If it acted like _ Acacia Rubrum _ then it should...

Become a firework.

The sound screeched as it continued to soar through the land. Then it detonated with a million shades of red released into the air. The colours were vibrant and warning. The powder glimmered against the sunlight, especially vibrant against the beauty of the green. Flocks of peregrines and murders of crows scattered from their branches, distressed by the sound. They frantically chirped, as if to warn others about the crisis they were witnessing.

The sun quickly made his way back to the trees surrounding the commotion. The bandits were visibly responding to the explosion that the redhead created. Their eyes were wide and sensitive, their hands moving to finish the task in a frenzied. They moved to try capture Blueberry man, trying to find his blindspot and a weakness. Shouyou landed next to them, whizzing around to try and distract them. 

The blinding sunlight reflected off his ginger hair, resembling a forest fire. Those closest to the Prince, he pinched and darted into their pressure points causing pain and paralysis in their arms and joints. Trying to scaremonger them. His eyes met theirs, and fear was instilled into their hearts, terrified of the Sun that protected the young prince. Shouyou was tiring, constant leaping and rapid movements were unusual. He could feel strange bile arrive at the bottom of his throat, but he swallowed it away, focused on protecting the young man.

* * *

Tooru's eyes widened, staring at the Mandrake on the table. 

Mandrakes were usually beautifully deceiving. Their purple flowers would attract anything and everything to pull them out, only to surprise them with a deadly screech. Their roots would be embedded deep into the ground, cemented into the land, with the slightest disturbance causing deafening shrieks that would echo for miles. The roots were known for their resemblance to humans, a 'face' situated just beneath the flowering stems, proportional limbs made from the roots. It was terrifyingly similar.

But this mandrake was different. Its alluring flowers were nowhere to be seen, only its devastating roots. It wasn't full-grown in the slightest, but you could see areas where fertilizer was messily scattered, different limbs more bloated than the others. 

Tooru's expression was expected. 

"These have been forbidden since the Days of Old." The young Lord's usual youthful face aged, worry lines began to appear on his forehead. "Why the fuck did you bring this here?"

Hajime looked at his companion's expression, filled with panic, anxiety and worst of all confusion. It was strange to see.

"Because that's not the worst part. Shou- I mean, I found this."

Keishin revealed the small fabric pouch. Gesturing it to the young Lord, he carefully opened it, moving it towards his nose.

"Johzenji soil? We've cut ties with Johzenji, they're forbidden from being anywhere near Karasuno." Tooru began to fiddle with his fringe.

Hajime noticed his visible discomfort. From the way, he was trying to stop himself from fiddling with the glasses that he insisted was for fashion purposes to the way he shifted in his seat in his discomfort. The air around him became musky, more humid and harder to breathe; he saw Tooru could feel it too - his tense shoulders confirming. His breaths were shakier, more shallow, there was even a blush rising onto the bridge of his nose - this had only happened once before when Tobio nearly fell out of the balcony as a child. The blacksmith wanted to comfort him, hold him close and protect him from everything.

Hajime grabbed his hand, lacing his fingers with the back of his hand, Tooru's sweaty palms facing his trousers. The brunette noticeably relaxed. But only slightly.

"Hajime, how are our ties with the other kingdoms? I know you're close with Keiji Akaashi from Fukurodani." 

"If there was a relationship I'd tell you." The man grumbled, "Tooru, there is no relationship. They died with Tobio's father's reign. If anything we're apparantly the laughing stock of Shimizu."

* * *

Shouyou sat crouched over Blueberry-head. The redhead rarely met new people, seeing a new face was fascinating. Apart from the occasional traveller, or seeing the tops and backs of passing people's heads, Shouyou hadn't seen another being up close. He analysed the unconscious man below him. 

He was truly one of the most beautiful beings that Shouyou had seen. Baring in mind he saw very few, but he knew this one was simply mesmerising. His eyelashes were long and beautiful. Just beside his eyebrow, he saw an indent, noticeable up close, but he barely caught regarded from far away. The man looked more attractive without the permanent scowl on his face, the creases from furrowing his brows was slowly becoming more visible. Analysing more, he could see more scars and imperfections, the slight bend in his nose - most likely from a previous fracture - to the few small scars towards the edge of his face. His eyebrows were quite thin, but the strands were long and had a strong shape. Each imperfection simply made him more perfect. It was unbelievable.

_ Gwahhh, he's so beautiful! Did all Karasuno people look like this? _

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to His Majesty."

The ginger whipped around, his eyes meeting the fury of a young soldier. If he recalled correctly, his name was Yutaro, his spikey, turnip-resembling hairstyle being a dead giveaway. Yutaro's side was bleeding through his undershirt, the bloodstain getting larger and larger as his left hand pressed onto it. In his right, was a small sword that he pointed at Shouyou. The hand was trembling greatly due to blood loss or fear.

"Wahhh, your hand is dirty. Please don't press onto your wound." Shouyou's hand reached forward. "It's going to get infect- inf- It's going to go icky."

"You're not with them?" Yutaro's face changed, leaning more towards an expression of hopefulness. "Are you Karasuno?"

"I'm not anything. I live here. I made the big  _ boom  _ happen so that the bad people would go." Shouyou started to fiddle with his belt. "I was going  _ shoom!  _ Through the trees because Master Kei went into town! But then I heard all your swords and stuff going ' _ shing! _ ' __ and ' _ shwoop! _ ' and that's usually not good! So I borrowed one of the yellow team's stuff and then- Mister!"

Shouyou lept forward to catch the young soldier. Under the sudden weight, his knees buckled slightly, his body was surprised.

"Listen, I live here. Not too far. But I'm kind of lost but Mr Deer usually is around here and knows where to go! So I'm going to  _ shoom!  _ to go find him. Then I'll get some of the fixer-upper stuff and fix you okay?" Shouyou grinned at the young man as he set him down on a log to rest himself. "Here's your sword, okay? I will be back in a  _ jiffy _ !"

Yutaro was confused. The Prince, who was under his direct care was unconscious and injured, and his entire group was missing-in-action. He, himself, was injured, barely being able to stand up without feeling the effects of extreme blood loss. He was a failure.

The Kindaichi family was full of young men, physically and mentally equipped for battle. Headstrong and natural-born leaders. Yutaro never thought he fit into the mould, he wasn't a leader or someone who gave the instructions. He was a fighter, he liked doing things under the guidance of others. Sure, he was opinionated - a prominent characteristic of most Kindaichis - but he just wasn't a leader. The young soldier knew his likes and dislikes; how he would want the perfect day to be; his aspirations, but he didn't know what to do when in charge of a situation. He couldn't think fast enough. He wanted someone's guidance, someone to help him through this trouble. He was truly terrified. He didn't need to physically beat down his problems; he couldn't. He needed to work through them, find a way to fix everything, he needed the Major. 

"I told you I would be back quick!" Shouyou came in, prancing onto the path on a muscular stag. A doe followed behind him. "This is Shika! But he's Mr Deer to you, you need to be friends with him to be Shika."

Yutaro couldn't understand the young ginger. He was too upbeat, too positive. Who was he?

"Why are you riding on a Stag?"

"Well, I'm not going to be riding on him anymore!" Shouyou stated as he placed some torn uniforms onto the Stag. "You and Mr Blueberry are."

"Who the fuck is Mr Blueberry?"

"Your friend! His hair is kind of blue, you know. It's weird!" The redhead tried to help the young prince to move towards the deer, he staggered over the weight. "Mister, I know you're injured and all, but he's kind of- Wait, nevermind, I think I should be fine."

"Why should I trust you?" Yutaro questioned. "For all I know, you could be just another one of them."

"I'm taking you to where Mama and Natsu and Master Kei lives. I love them very much and I promise Master Kei that I would protect Mama and Natsu while he's gone." Shouyou gestured for the Stag to kneel. "My name's Shouyou. I'm sorry I didn't say earlier, but please don't tell Master Kei! He would be very  _ grrr  _ when he's angry."

"My name is Yutaro Kindaichi. I'm an apprentice knight from Karasuno." Hesitantly, the apprentice held his hand up, gesturing for Shouyou to shake it. "An- and, don't worry too much about manners. I'm not good at them either."

"Well Mr Kindaichi, sir, we better get you and Mister over here stitched up!" After successfully hauling the prince onto the stag, Shouyou motioned for him to ride the Stag. "Shika is really good and comfortable to ride on! But we'll ride a little slower than usual, I don't want to make things worse. I'll ride on Suru, she's a lot shyer than Shika."

The two slowly rode on the deer through the forest. Shouyou remained fidgety, more than usual. He couldn't seem to get comfortable on the Shika. The small sun would stand on his back to reach for the little berries he could see growing, only to throw them away when he realised that they might not be for eating. Playing with the short fur on the nape of Suru's neck, he tried to find something to keep his hands doing, unfamiliar with the silence.

"There's a little clean stream just over the hill, I can bandage you up lots when we get to the house!" Shouyou said excitedly, bringing someone home wasn't something he did every day. "Then Natsu could give you and Mister something to make you feel better. We might even have some meat buns leftover!"

"Why are you helping us?" Yutaro asked, "It's not like you owe us anything."

"I heard you when you were walking. Mr Blueberry-"

"His name is Prince Tobio Kageyama of Karasuno. You should at least call him with respect."

"Oh sorry! Well, I heard Mr Prince saying that you wanted to get pheasants! He's quite angry all the time, I think he should calm down. But anyways, the pheasants are always going  _ shwoop!  _ and  _ shyoom! _ whenever I have my meat buns! So I thought that it would be good if you culled some of them. I do it all the time with Master Kei, after his lessons." Shouyou grinned. "If I finish everything soon, Master said that I could become a Master also! And then I can take care of everyone and I could finally go on lots of adventures and bring back cool paints for Natsu. I might even be able to play new sports from other Kingdoms!"

Suddenly the prince started coughing. On his shirt, Shouyou saw dark green slime staining his robes, the more he coughed more clumpy coagulated lumps of, what looked like blood, red stuck to his neck and around his throat. The prince groaned in discomfort. The fever was setting in, sweat droplets forming on his forehead and down his neck, drenching the collar.

"Your highness! What's going on?" Yutaro desperately held Tobio's face upwards so he could see what was going on. Only for Tobio to weakly push his hand away and vomit more of the putrid mixture. "Fix him!"

"Shika, we're going to have to go quickly, boy."

* * *

The Hinata siblings were very different, but they were two halves of one whole. When Shouyou couldn't read or understand something, Natsu would be at his side to explain everything perfectly. When Natsu would injure herself from trying to hunt, Shouyou would teach her the proper techniques and even tend to her wounds. While Shouyou was rough around the edges and more wild in nature, Natsu was more refined and elegant.

Natsu's headstrong personality was the complete opposite of her brothers, the naive and almost innocent persona. She knew what she wanted, she knew how to get what she wanted, and she simply had the confidence to pursue what she wanted. She was blunt, smart and honest but gentle to those around her. She was argumentative and straightforward, never leaving any room for 'sugar-coating' but she could understand things and learn things quicker than she gave herself credit for. Travellers could never best her negotiating skills, the younger sibling always got the price that she wanted.

Natsu knew that her older brother craved human contact. He would constantly beg Master Keishin to allow him to go into the town with him, even if he followed in the shadows. Her brother was too trusting. Hence why she would be the one to negotiate with the passing traders.

When Natsu saw Shouyou come home, through the kitchen window, - just past midday - with two injured soldiers and some of the deer, Natsu was beyond displeased. She was fuming.

She and Keishin had worked hard to shield themselves from the outer world. They had cut off ties and even strayed further from the formal paths than what was comfortable from them. Keishin had even left his grandfather to pursue a life of tranquillity and away from all the kingdom-nationalism. They wanted no part in the wars and political unrest that came with living within kingdom boundaries.

"Brother, what have you done?" 

" _ Wahh! _ Listen, I know that you don't like this. But I promise I'll help them get better and then they'll be on their way okay?" Shouyou approached Natsu carefully, a calming tone to his voice, "I just need to get them in the house."

"Mother is in that house!" Natsu was seething in anger, she remained a defensive stance blocking the elder from entering the house, "Are you  _ really  _ going to risk it for some soldier with a few bruises?"

Tobio continued to cough heavily, more putrid substances coming out of him.

"To save a life, yes." The Little Sun had a serious, steadfast gleam in his amber eyes. "His life is no different from ours. I have to save him."

Shouyou pushed past the younger.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm taking him to the conservatory." 

Shouyou hastily cleared the centre table of the greenhouse.

It was by no means untidy, but more of an organised mess. There were vials and mason-jars filled with various greenery or what looked like spices. There were labels messily scribbled onto the side, some engraved on the metal tops while some were plastered onto the side through bits of parchment. Some shelves were organised into colour order, while other into alphabetical or its uses. Some of the greenery escaped some of the Jars, growing far beyond its capacity. Vines wrapped itself all-around all sorts of vertical poles, creating an enchanted garden-like effect to the greenhouse. Surrounding the centre table were worn wooden countertops in a horse-shoe shape.

"Mr Kin, try leading Shika through the door, he's too heavy to-"

Natsu pushed through, dragging the young prince by his shoulders. His left side and the rest of his lower body dragged through the deadweight forcing Shouyou to rush over and support his other side.

"The faster you heal them, Shou," Natsu said as she helped him onto the table, "The faster they get out of here and leave us alone." Natsu gave him a strange look. "Do I need to send Karasu?"

Shouyou ignored the younger sibling, too engrossed in healing his two patients. Natsu stormed out.

"Mr Kindaichi- can I call you Yu?" The soldier nodded in acknowledgement. "Sit on the chair over there, I would get Natsu to look at your wound but she'll probably throw up on your lap instead."

* * *

"What do you mean the 'laughing stock of Shimizu'?" Tooru looked at his companion, clutching the other's hand harder than ever. "Karasuno has been well-respected since the Uprising!"

"Tooru, we are currently kingless. The monarchy doesn't exist. We're setting our hopes on a prodigy boy-king that currently can't understand why calling someone 'a lazy, useless bastard' is offensive."

"But we're strong! And smart!" Tobio began fiddling with the hem of his shirt, digging his nails into the fabric. "We've kept out of wars all this time. The people have been kept safe within these walls... I've kept them safe."

Tooru was tired. Not mentally or physically but emotionally.

Tobio's father was the last of the great. Or so the other kingdoms had thought. He had no regard for his people; 'soldiers' he called them. He was bloodthirsty and ambitious, willing to sacrifice all of his people for the sake of nationalism and a twisted idea of patriotism. During Tooru's thirteenth winter, the Great King passed a law of mandatory two-year service towards the military for young men between the ages of 15-21. Insisting to the public that it was for the discipline and interest of the greater good; hiding his excessive greed for land.

Tobio had never met his father. Not truly. The young prince's birth led to the death of his mother, strange illnesses overcoming her mere hours after birth. King Eiji Kageyama never gave his son the time of day, always insisting that his life was devoted to the kingdom. It was irritating really, having to explain to a child why his father was never home for Yuletide, for birthdays; celebrations for achievements. But over time, Tooru eased himself into it, reading books and seeing how Hajime's father could instil some form of discipline without losing his temper. But it was never the same.

This life continued until Tooru's 17th winter.

Karasuno was sent word for the downfall of the military. After being lured into false information, the entire military was eliminated, less than 500 out of the 10,000 survived. Including King Eiji Kageyama. Karasuno became kingless, with Tooru being the new head of state. More responsibility for the brunette. For some time, Tooru handled everything well for a teenager with little to no experience. Though he changed many things.

Firstly, Tooru abolished military service. After being subjected to the irrational training regimens and stupid hierarchal mentalities by the elders, he insisted that such regimens should at least be softened and the entire programme to be dissolved. Instead, he raised the perks and pay of soldiers - the applications rose for the first year. But the military was never sentenced for war. Tooru bailed out all of the damages from neighbouring kingdoms, humiliating himself to submission for the sake of his country. He would 'entertain' the heirs of other royal denominations, using his charming nature to  _ whore  _ himself out for his apologies to be accepted. After a year and dozens of political dates, Karasuno was free from all previous burdens. All the wars were over and Karasuno was at peace.

Of course, Hajime knew very little of Tooru's escapades, always assuming that he was simply 'a man of the flesh'. But, he saw over time how much he was deteriorating. Seeing the deep bags under his eyes that no facial mask nor remedy could cure, to the downfall of his usually upbeat and flirtatious attitude. Tooru got better over time after Hajime forced him to slow down and breathe, to stop entertaining all those who threatened war on Karasuno and go back to doing things he loved. Back to spending his mornings at the Iwaizumi Armoury. 

Things got better for Tooru after he abdicated. But Karasuno became stagnant and known for their whorish and cowardly young king. The king that abdicated the throne after fucking every head of state that batted an eyelid. The brunette ignored them or at least tried to; instead, he focused on readying the prince for his coronation

Keishin spoke up. "Tooru you need to ascend, even if it's only for a couple of years, just until Tobio is ready-"

"No." Tooru began shaking. "He's ready. Just give him time. He's turning 18 soon. He should ascend."

"Tooru, I don't think you understand. Tobio is not the legitimate heir, not according the Old Law-"

"No, Keishin! I don't think you fucking understand." Tooru had tears in his eyes.

"Tooru, for the sake of the kingdom..." Keishin tried to reason.

"Please, I can't do it anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Acacia Ignis' - A reddish powder made from Acacia leaves and explosives, when in contact with sparks/heat will explode with a large red light.  
> [ACACIA] a type of wood; the reddish wood (idea from playing Minecraft lol)  
> [IGNIS] Latin for Ignite/Fire
> 
> 'Acacia Rubrum' - A reddish paste made of Acacia leaves, used in clothing dyes and paints. Usually decorative purposes.  
> [RUBRUM] Latin for Red
> 
> 'Mandrake' - A beautiful purple flowering plant whose roots resemble a human. When fully grown can screech terribly when extracted incorrectly. When harvested correctly can be used for its magical healing properties. Incorrect harvesting will make it become a poisonous substance for humans to use.
> 
> (えいじ) Eiji - Meaning: Splendid Ruler; the name of Tobio's father.
> 
> (カラス) 'Karasu' - Meaning: Raven/Crow; the name of Shouyou's pet crow.
> 
> (する) 'Suru' - Meaning: Doe/a deer/a female deer :) the name of the doe that Shouyou rides home; a friend of his as he keeps feeding them and tending to their wounds and illnesses.
> 
> (しか) 'Shika' - Meaning: Deer; the name of the Stag that Yutaro and Tobio ride home. A friend of Shouyou.
> 
> (しょくぶつ ひる) 'Shokubutsu Hiru' - Meaning: Plant Leech; a variation of leeches that eat any form of plant or earth matter. Usually used for medicinal purposes. Usually black with purple spots at the mouth's circumference.
> 
> So here it is! Another chapter of me hurting Tooru Oikawa and squealing over Hajime's denying gay ass. 
> 
> I've started reading the manga! It's actually beautiful so far, especially these amazing little reactions from my volleyball babies :((( As you can tell when it comes to naming animals and fictional elements and stuff, I am not creative. I have found that naming plants and stuff in Latin and animals in Japanese makes me look so much more creative than I actually am.
> 
> Anyways, see you when I next chapter :) Please comment anything that I should do to make it better but uhhh, please be nice to me haha x


End file.
